powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble With Bubbles (episode)
The Trouble With Bubbles is the thirtieth episode (and sixty-ninth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on December 3, 2017. Synopsis Being overwhelmed with work, Bubbles creates a clone of herself to make it less of a hassle. However, this clone is hiding a very dark secret... Plot Bubbles has just finished using her 3D printer to print a "Baybee Bunny" creation when she is interrupted by the Professor asking her to do her homework. Before she can start on it, Blossom asks her to fill in some "thank you" notes and Buttercup wants Bubbles to take care of her greased pig. Feeling overworked by all these tasks at once, she comes up with an idea and goes back to the computer. Blossom and Buttercup are in the living room watching "Alien Counters Unclassified" when the TV states all the things that could be signs of someone being an alien: being super organized, completing to-do list, and last of all, vacuuming the ceiling. Buttercup watches the show in awe, while Blossom is bored and uninterested by it. Bubbles comes into the living room after washing the pig to give it back to Buttercup and to show Blossom that she has finished signing the thank-you cards. She tells both of them some more of the recent tasks she has completed, and Blossom is impressed. Bubbles then remembers she promised the Mayor she'd fix his car, and happily flies off. Blossom tells Buttercup she is glad that Bubbles is finally becoming organized. As Buttercup remembers the show that they were previously watching, she becomes suspicious about Bubbles' behavior. The Professor comes into the room in a hip green suit, stating that he has a job interview. Buttercup is unimpressed about the suit, although Blossom wishes him good luck. Proudly, the Professor says that looking good, he doesn't need luck and shuffles away. Bubbles comes back, this time from apple picking. Blossom questions Bubbles of this, saying that she thought Bubbles was going to help the Mayor with his car. Bubbles suddenly remembers this and awkwardly answers that his car broke down next to the apple orchard. Blossom suspiciously looks at her for a minute after Bubbles flies off once again. Buttercup thinks that Bubbles is an alien, and Blossom thinks she is being ridiculous. Blossom and Buttercup later find Bubbles organizing books in rainbow-colored order. Buttercup comments that the second sign of being an alien, as she saw on TV, is completing a to-do list, which Bubbles has done. Blossom ignores this and says she is happy that Bubbles is finally becoming more like her, while Buttercup comments that she'd rather have Bubbles be an alien. Later that night, Bubbles is having a tea party with Octi when she is suddenly captured by someone, intensifying the mystery. The Professor is talking to Blossom and Buttercup at the dinner table, who are clearly disinterested in what he is saying. Buttercup then notices that Bubbles is vacuuming the ceiling, the third sign she recognizes as an "alien". Blossom starts to believe this until Bubbles gets easily distracted by a cat from outside, where both of them confirm that it really is Bubbles. Bubbles' phone rings, and it seems there is trouble at the pancake factory. All three girls go to investigate, where they find Silico waiting for them. Bubbles comes up behind Blossom and Buttercup and punches both of them down, confusing them. Silico reveals that there was no trouble at all at the factory, and he was just trying to lure the girls in to destroy them with Bubbles, whose eyes are now totally red, threatening the other two girls with laser vision. Suddenly, another Bubbles comes into the room and punches the second one down. Blossom and Buttercup are even more confused as there are now two of Bubbles in the room. The Bubbles that punched the other one reveals that when she was overworked, she used her 3D printer to make a copy of herself, "Doubles" to do her chores while the real her did all the fun stuff. She says that Silico must have hacked the printer, and turned the copy evil. Bubbles and the clone of herself fight until Bubbles knocks part of the clone apart. The clone then breaks apart and reveals just a blue silhouette of Bubbles underneath. The clone is about to destroy all three of the girls until both of the Bubbles are distracted by a kitty outside. Bubbles makes up with the clone, but then Silico programs the clone to self-destruct. Bubbles flies out of the pancake factory with her sisters, leaving the clone to grab hold of Silico and then explode. The girls are safely out, but at the end of the episode it is revealed that Silico is still alive, and he is planning to make himself look like the Professor and try and trick the girls once again. Characters * * * Buttercup *Silico *Doubles (Bubbles' clone controlled by Silico) Minor Characters * * (mentioned) Trivia *This episode aired in Central, Eastern Europe, and Southeast Asia before airing in the US. *This episode aired on the same day as "You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo". **This was the last episode along with "You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo" to be aired in 2017. *This episode shared the same title from the [[The Trouble With Bubbles|original Powerpuff Girls version DC Comic issue no. 18]] with a similar plot. **This episode title is also similar to "Bubbles' Troubles" from an episode of a Japanese anime version of Powerpuff Girls Z. *This is the second use of Bubbles' coding skills since Viral Spiral. *Buttercup and Blossom watched a show called "Alien Encounters Unclassified", the theme song of which sounded like The X-Files theme. *The live-action puppet sequence of Bubbles' story can be shown in her 1998 counterpart. The first time happened in "The Wrinklegruff Gals". *The "Soul Sistas" typography is different than the "Soul Sisters" typography from "Green Wing". *Bubbles is the first Powerpuff Girl to make a double of herself. A similar incident happened in Blossom3 when Blossom got zapped by Duplikate. *'Running gag: ' **Buttercup is suspicious about Bubbles abducted by aliens. **Bubbles being distracted by a kitten and she's running to a window. *Here are the signs of Bubbles' alien abduction: **Super organized. **Completing to-do list. **Vacuuming the ceiling. *This is currently Silico's final appearance. Errors * In one frame, Blossom's hair is seen to be the same color as Bubbles'. Trailers and Promos NEW The Powerpuff Girls - The Trouble With Bubbles (SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:2016 episodes with blue title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Silico Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes with captures Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes that premiered in another country before the US